Aku mencintaimu Shikamaru
by vinara 28
Summary: aku menyukaimu karena apa ada nya kamu, bukan karena kelebihan mu dan kekurangan mu, tapi karena kamu menerima diri mu sendiri dengan apa adanya karena itu aku menyukaimu, kau mampu mengakui kekurangan mu di depan ku dan melengkapi kekurangan ku dengan segala kelebihan mu, aku menyukai mu karena kau bisa jadi diri sendiri..!/bad sumary/for Shikamaru birthday/RnR/


fanfic ini hasil dari efek kegalauan setelah baca naruto chapter 647, aku bener-bener sedih baca chapter itu, semoga saja shikamaru belum mati,, T,T hhuuee,,,

kasian my lovely ku,, [shikamaru]

* * *

**_Aku mencintaimu Shikamaru_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer © Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Genre : Tidak di ketahui (?)  
_**

**_Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana, EYD tidak baku, Alur kecepetan, tak jelas dan abu-abu, (mak jelas)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading,, ^^v_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Setetes demi setetes air hujan jatuh ke bumi, di malam yang sunyi dan mencengkram sepasang mata mendongak ke atas melihat tetesan hujan yang jatuh membasahi pipi nya menghapus semua air mata yang mengalir di pipi,

Tangan nya menengadah menampung air hujan di tangan, tersenyum miris dan menghela nafas "sudah satu bulan, tapi bau anyir nya masih tercium..!" gumang nya

Dia terjongkok dan menyentuh aspal hitam yang di pijak nya "meskipun terkena air hujan, bekas ini belum juga hilang..!" menatap tetesan air hujan yang membasahi aspal jalan

Dia terduduk dan tersipuh di tengah jalan yang sunyi senyap dan gelap, menangis bersamaan dengan tetesan hujan di tengah malam

Teringat jelas di bayang nya tentang kejadian satu bulan lalu, yang memberikan nya bekas luka yang sangat mendalam di hati nya, luka yang tak pernah bisa terobati, karena luka itu semu, hanya senyum manis yang di nanti nya yang bisa menyembuh kan luka itu

"Shikamaru..!" gumang nya, terbayang seseorang yang pernah terbaring tak berdaya di atas jalan yang tengah di pijak nya

.

.

.

~*Flash Back*~

.

.

.

Sinar Mentari pagi memancar begitu indah di ufuk Timur yang mulai meninggi yang semakin cerah dan menyengat,

Seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah Halte bis yang cukup kecil menerawang jauh menatap pergerakan awan, bersandar dengan mendongakan wajah nya yang sesekali menguap karena bosan

Dia tersentak karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup ke dua mata nya "Siapa ini...?" tutur nya pura-pura tidak tau, padahal hati nya sudah bersorak karena seseorang yang di nanti nya kini telah datang

"ayo tebak siapa aku..?" balas nya dengan suara yang di buat-buat

"Dari suara nya seperti nya kau seorang laki-laki..!"

Orang itu cemberut karena di duga sebagai seorang laki-laki "kalau begitu tebak siapa nama ku..?" masih dengan suara yang di buat-buat

"nyonya Nara..!" menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangan melepas tangan gadis yang tengah ada di blakang nya

"Shikamaru, kau selalu membuat ku malu..!" tutur nya dengan raut muka yang memerah

"bukankah itu benar Temari-chan..! kau kan calon istri ku..!" menarik Gadis nya agar duduk di pangkuan nya dan memeluk punggang nya erat

"Shikaru.. lepaskan, ini di tengah jalan..!" keluh Temari memberontak

"ha..ha.. aku suka melihat wajah mu yang sedang malu..!" bukan nya melepaskan Shikamaru malah makin memper erat pelukan nya "lima menit, lima menit saja seperti ini, aku mohon..! tidak akan ada orang yang melihat,!" Shikamaru menenggelamkan wajah nya di leher Temari

Perlahan Tangan temari membalas pelukan dengan memeluk pundak Shikamaru dan tangan yang satu nya lagi dia pakai untuk mengelus lemut rambut Shikamaru yang di kuncir seperti nanas

"apa ada masalah..?" tanya nya,

"tidak..!" jawab Shikamaru " aku hanya ingin bersama mu dan memeluk mu, apa salah nya..?"

Tersenyum tipis dan menyadarkan wajah nya di kepala Shikamaru "baik lah, tapi lima menit saja..!" terpejam membiarkan Shikamaru terus memeluk nya

"Temari..?" bisik Shikamaru

"ya..?"

"aku mencintaimu..!"

Temari tersenyum tapi tak menghapuskan seburat rasa khawatir terhadap Shikamaru, dia tau jika Shikamaru bersikap manja ke pada nya pasti dia sedang tertekan dan sedang ada masalah yang menjerat, tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya diam membiarkan Shikamaru tenang di dalam pelukan nya

"Shikamaru..?"

"hn..!"

"mau kencan dengan ku..?"

Shikamaru mendongakkan kepala nya menatap mata Temari "kencan..? ke mana..?"

Temari berfikir sejenak "bagai mana kalau ke kebun binatang..? aku ingin melihat rusa..!" menjulurkan lidah dan tersenyum kikuk

"apa tidak ada tempat yang lain..? dan kenapa harus rusa..? kau menyindir ku..?" menatap bosan ke arah Temari

"apa kau merasa tersindir..? wah, jadi benar kalau kau mirip dengan rusa..? ha..ha..!" tertawa lepas meledek Shikamaru

"ck, dasar wanita merepotkan..! baiklah kita pergi ke kebun binatang tapi jangan mengataiku mirip dengan rusa lagi..!" menatap tajam dengan raut muka yang marah

"ya,, ya,, tuan Nara, aku tidak akan mengatai mu lagi.. tapi senyum donk..!" tutur Temari tersenyum mains dan menarik bibis Shikamaru dengan tangan nya agar tersenyum

.

.

[Skip Time]

.

.

"huaa,, cantik nya..! lucu sekali..!" teriak nya menatap sosok Hewan yang Hidup di air dan darat

Shikamaru menatap ngeri ke arah Temari "binatang seperti itu kau bilang lucu..?" tuding nya ke arah Hewan yang tengah menganga menampilkan gigi-gigi nya yang tajam

Temari mengangguk dan kembali menatap Hewan tersebut dari pembatas kaca

"Temari..! sadar lah, itu Buaya, bukan pinguin..! Buaya itu menyeramkan, kenapa kamu bilang lucu..?" penepuk jidat tak percaya dengan selera Temari

Temari berbalik menghadap Shikamaru dengan senyuman lebar "tapi menurut ku dia lucu..!" tutur nya dan melirik ke tempat lain "dan ada Hewan yang lebih lucu lagi, Hewan yang dari dulu ingin ku miliki..!" menarik tangan Shikamaru menuju kandang Harimau

Mata temari berbinar-binar dengan mulut menganga "kyaa... lucu.. aku ingin memeluk nya..!"

Shikamaru kembali menepuk jidat nya "kau ingin memeluk Harimau..?" tanya Shikamaru

Dengan cepat Temari mengangguk "aku mau memeluk nya," menatap Harimau dengan sendu karena hanya bisa melihat nya dari jauh

"baik lah akan ku usahakan..!" gumang Shikamaru

"benarkah..?" pekik nya Histeris

"bukan ini yang ku mau..!" keluh Temari menatap anak Harimau yang baru berusia satu bulan

"bukan kah sama-sama Harimau..!" membelai kepala anak Harimau lembut

"aku mau yang dewasa, bukan anak Harimau..!" rengek Temari mengembungkan pipi nya

"selera mu benar-benar aneh Temari..! kau tidak akan di perbolehkan memeluk Harimau dewasa, petugas nya pasti tau kau akan membunuh nya nanti dengan pelukan mu yang sangat erat..!" ledek Shikamaru

Temari makin mengembungkan pipi nya

"hey nona Nara..? apa kau tidak mau memeluk ku..? aku kan manis dan lucu..!" Shikamaru menggerak-gerakan tangan anak Harimau dengan suara yang di buat-buat

Temari menahan tawa nya karena mendengar suara Shikamaru yang aneh

"lihatlah wajah ku yang imut ini..? aku juga nanti akan tumbuh dewasa, apa kau masih tidak mau memeluk ku..?"

Temari membuang mukanya dengan tawa kecil yang di tahan nya

"baiklah kalau nona Nara tidak mau memeluk ku..! tapi Nona Nara harus mau memeluk pria tampan ini..!"

Akhir nya tawa temari lepas setelah di tahan nya sedari tadi "ha..ha.. ha.. suara mu lucu..!"

Shikamaru berdiri dan merentankan tangan nya

"apa kau tidak mendengar permintaan anak Harimau tadi..?"

Temari memeluk Shikamaru erat masih dengan tawa nya "ku rasa anak Harimau ini lumayan..!" gumang nya melepas pelukan nya dan mulai mengelus kepala anak Harimau

"hey curang, kenapa dia lebih manja kepada mu dari pada dengan ku tadi..?" terjongkok menatap cemburu kepada anak Harimau

"karena dia tau kalau kamu lebih suka Rusa dari pada Harimau..!" kekeh Temari

"kalau bilang rusa lagi akan ku lumat bibir mu..!" ketus nya dan menyeringai

Temari langsung menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat, karena dia tau Shikamaru tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan nya, bukan nya dia tidak mau di cium Shikamaru tapi Temari malu kalau harus di cium di tempat ramai

Seharian ini mereka berkeliling malihat-lihat hewan yang lucu dan juga menyeramkan, dari hewan melata, unggas,primata, mamalia dan sebagai nya, sesekali Temari memaksa Shikamaru agar mengijinkan nya untuk menyentuh Hewan yang di anggap nya lucu, tapi sekeras Temari meminta tetap saja Shikamaru tidak mengijinkan nya, karena yang di anggap Temari Hewan lucu adalah Hewan yang Ganas

Temari menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk mampir ke toko sufenir, mata nya melihat-lihat benda apa yang ingin di beli nya, tangan nya menyambar bando dengan bentuk telinga kelinci, di pakai nya bando tersebut ke kepalanya dan menyambar satu lagi untuk Shikamaru

"apa ini..?" tutur nya saat Temari memakaikan bando secara diam-diam ke kepala Shikamaru

"jangan di lepas..! kau terlihat manis..!" menatap telinga kelinci yang mencuat di kepala nanas shikamaru sambil menahan tawa nya

"benarkah..? lebih manisan siapa aku atau ini..?" menunjukan sebuah bonekah harimau yang sangat besar seperti bentuk Harimau aslinya

"kyaa.. lucu nya..!" merebut bonekah itu dan langsung memeluk nya

Tersenyum manis menatap wajah Temari yang tengah bahagia "aku cemburu..!" gumang Shikamaru

Melirik sedikit dari sudut mata nya "mau aku peluk juga..?" tanya Temari

Shikamaru mengangguk cepat

Cup..

Temari mengecup singkat bibir Shikamaru dan tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah di balik bonekah "tangan ku penuh, jadi tidak bisa memeluk mu..!" gumang nya malu-malu

"kalau begitu aku yang memeluk mu..!" bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari yang sekarang sudah memeluk Temari dari belakang

"EHEM,,EHEM,," deheman sang penunggu kios menyadarkan mereka dengan segera shikamaru melepaskan pelukan nya

"eh,, em.. kita beli yang ini..!" ucap Temari tergagap sambil menyodorkan bonekah Harimau dan bando telinga kelinci

.

.

[Skip Time]

.

.

Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki menikmati redup nya sinar sun set, sebelah tangan Shikamaru memegang bonekah sementara sebelah tangan nya menggandeng erat tangan Temari,,

"Temari..?"

"hn..!" menoleh menatap lembut raut wajah Shikamaru

"apa yang kau suka dari diriku..?" menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap Temari

"eh..?" Temari tersentak "kenapa tiba-tiba bicara sepeti itu..?" tanya nya tapi tak dapat jawaban dari Shikamaru "aku," menundukkan kepala nya "aku menyukaimu karena apa ada nya kamu, bukan karena kelebihan mu dan kekurangan mu, tapi karena kamu menerima diri mu sendiri dengan apa adanya karena itu aku menyukaimu, kau mampu mengakui kekurangan mu di depan ku dan melengkapi kekurangan ku dengan segala kelebihan mu, aku menyukai mu karena kau bisa jadi diri sendiri..!"

Tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh Temari "terimakasih,,"

Temari mengangguk pelan dan membalas pelukan Shikamaru "bagaimana dengan mu..?" tanya nya balik

"aku..?" Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap bola mata Temari dengan dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan "aku menyukaimu karena kau sangat cerewet..!" menyeringai dan mengelus lembut rambut Temari

"hey,, jawaban macam apa itu..?" grutu nya

Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan Temari yang tengah marah

"Shikamaru nanas..! seharusnya aku tadi menjawab aku mencintaimu karena kau sangat pemalas..!" teriak Temari ke arah punggung shikamaru yang mulai menjauh dan menyebrang jalan

"katakan itu di depan ku cerewet..! jangan berteriak dan mempermalukan dirimu..!" balas shikamaru yang ada di sebrang jalan

"baik lah, akan ku katakan di depan wajah mu,,,!" pekik nya keras dan mulai berjalan menyebrangi jalan

Shikamaru tertawa geli karena tingkah Temari yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan, tapi mata nya terbelalak tatkala melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah lurus ke arah Temari

"Temari awas..!" teriak nya melemparkan bonekah dan berlari mendorong tubuh Temari

BBUUAAGGHH

Temari tersungkur jatuh ke aspal dengan sikut yang menopang tubuh nya dan mengakibatkan luka kecil di bagian tersebut,

Tapi itu semua tak berarti karena kini mata nya menatap tubuh Shikamaru yang terseret mobil sejauh 5 meter dan menghantap sebuah montor yang melaju berlawanan arah,

Tubuh shikamaru terpental dan menghantam aspal setelah terlindas roda mobil, darah nya bercucuran dari kepala, tubuh nya penuh dengan luka dan darah, bahkan sekarang pun jalanan berubah menjadi lautan darah shikamaru

"SHIKAMARU...!" teriak Temari, berlari menghampiri sesosok tubuh yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya

"Shikamaru..? hiks,, Shikamaru..? Hiks..!" Temari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru "TOLONG,, siapapun Tolong kami,, hiks,," erang nya memeluk tubuh Shikamaru yang berlumuran darah

"Te-temari,, Uhuk.. Uhuk.." ucap Shikamaru lirih dan terbatuk-batuk "Uhuk aahh,, Uhuk" mulut nyamemuncratkan begitu banyak darah, tangan nya bergetar mencoba meraih pipi temari

"Shikamaru,, aku mohon bertahan lah,, hiks,, aku mohon,, jangan bergerak dulu,, dan bertahan lah..!" air mata nya mengalir membasahi pipi nya yang penuh dengan darah karena sentuhan Shikamaru

"Temari..?" perlahan mata Shikamaru mulai menutup

"Shikamaru,, hiks,, aku mohon, jangan pergi,, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri,, bertahan lah Shikamaru,, Hiks,, bertahanlah,, aku mohon.."

Shikamaru tersenyu tipis "aku mencintaimu" gumang nya pelan tapi masih mampu di dengar oleh Temari,

Mata Shikamaru tertutup sepenuh nya bersamaan dengan jatuh nya tangan Shikamaru dari pipi temari yang meninggalkan jejak darah di pipi nya

DEG,,,

Hening,, mata Temari terbelalak melihat tangan Shikamaru yang terkulai jatuh tak berdaya,

"shikamaru..?" guman nya pelan sambil menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh Shikamru, tapi tak ada respon apa pun

"Shikamaru..? hiks,, Shikamaru..?" Temari terus saja memanggil Shikamau sambil menggoyang-goyang kan tubuh yang tengah di pangku nya

"hiks,, SHIKAMARU..? bangun SHIKAMARU... AAAGGGHHRRRR...!"

.

.

.

*End Flash Back*

.

.

.

"Nee-chan tidak lupa kan hari ini..?" berjalan menuju Dispanser dan mengambil segelas Air putih

Temari berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah adik nya "tentusaja tidak Gaara, mana mungkin aku melupakan nya..!"

"iya aku tau, mana mungkin Temari-nee melupakan hari ulangtahun pacar nya, aku kan hanya mengingatkan saja..!"

Temari berjalan ke arah lemari es dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hijau yang berisikan sebuah kue ulang tahun "kamu mau ikut..?" tanya Temari

"aku akan kesana nanti dengan Matsuru-chan, maaf Nee-chan aku tidak bisa mengantar mu..!" Gaara tersenyum manis pada Temari untuk membirikan nya semangat

"bagaimana dengan Kankuro..?"melirik ke sekeliling karena tak melihat adik nya yang satu itu sedari tadi

"kankuro-nii sudah pergi..! hari ini kan hari minggu, pasti dia pegi kencan dengan pacar nya..! tapi tadi dia sudah titip pesan dengan ku, kata nya dia akan datang untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Shikamaru..!"

"oh,,klow begitu aku pergi dulu..!" ucap Temari melangkah sambil menenteng cake box

"Nee-chan-..."

Menengok menatap Gaara yang tengah menunduk "ada apa lagi..?" tanya nya

"aku yakin hari ini dia akan tersenyum, jadi nee-chan juga harus tersenyum..!" gumang Gaara pelan

Temari tersenyum lembut "tentusaja hari ini dia harus tersenyum, ini kan hari ulang tahun nya..!" berbalik dan berjalan keluar dengan senyuman

"aku harap juga seperti itu,," tutur Gaara setelah Temari menghilang di hadapan nya

Temari berjalan menuju tempat Shikamaru senyum manis nya di umbar di sepanjang jalan, tapi kaki nya terhenti saat tiba di penyebrangan jalan yang sebulan lalu menggoreskan luka di hati nya

"seharusnya aku tidak menyebrang waktu itu..!" gumang Temari menyesali perbuatan nya,

Memori nya selalu melanyang menuju kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat melewati jalan ini, bagaikan kaset rusak yang berputar berulang-ulang di dalam otak nya, membuat Temari semakin sesak..

"aku harus bisa tersenyum, untuk hari ini, aku harus tersenyum di hadapan nya..!" gumang Temari saat berada di depan ruangan yang tak asing lagi bagi nya, karena sudah sebulan ini dia selalu ke sini untuk melihat orang yang di cintainya

Tangan Temari memegang gagang pintu dan membuka nya secara perlahan "ohayo Shikamaru..!" sapa nya dengan ceria, senyum lebar pun terlukis di bibir Temari

Berjalan menuju Shikamaru dan meletakkan kue di atas meja, "apa kamu ingat hari ini hari apa..?" membuka kotak kue dan menyalakan lilin di atas nya "Tanjoubi omodetau gonzaimasu Shikamaru..!" sorak nya mengangkat birthday cake di hadapan Shikamaru

Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari Shikamaru, hanya suara pendeteksi jantung yang bertenting menunjukan bahwa Shikamaru masih hidup

"apa di hari ulangtahun mu kamu mau tidur terus..? ayolah bangun Shikamaru, kau benar-benar pemalas, sudah sebulan kamu tertidur, apa kamu tidak capek," tanya nya pada Shikamaru dan meletakkan kembali kue itu,

"aku mohon Shikamaru, untuk hari ini.. bangun lah,!" menggenggam erat tangan Shikamaru dan mematap nya sendu

Tubuh Shikamaru semakin lama semakin kurus dengan wajah yang pucat, sudah sebulan ini dia koma, dan belum juga menunjukan reaksi akan perubahan Shikamaru

Temari tersenyum lembut dan membelai wajah kekasih nya, dia sudah berjanji untuk tersenyum hari ini, karena itu dia berusaha mati-matian menahan tetesan air mata nya,

"Shikamaru, sadarlah, bukalah mata mu, aku mohon, buka lah mata mu..! " terduduk di sebelah ranjang Shikamaru dan memeluk lengan Shikamaru

"untuk hari ini, apa kamu tidak mau merayakan hari ulang tahun mu..? kau boleh memanggilku cerewet, kau boleh memarahiku karena aku egois, tapi aku mohon buka lah mata mu,..!"

"bangunlah Shikamaru, bangun..!" menghirup dalam-dalam bau tubuh Shikamaru "aku mencintaimu..!"gumang nya sambil menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan isakan tangis nya

"ppfft"

Temari merasa mendengar sesuatu dia mendongak kan kepala nya menatap Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring dan memejam kan matanya

"sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu..!" gumang Temari, seketika mata nya terbelalak "jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Shikamaru, lebih baik aku panggil dokter..!" segera beranjak pergi

Tapi dia tertahan karena tangan nya telah di pegang oleh seseorang, Temari terpatung merasakan genggaman di lengan nya, fikiran nya melayang kemana-mana "Shi-Shikamaru..?" berbaik dan mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah tersenyum di hadapan nya

"aku juga mencintaimu Temari..!" gumang Shikamaru

"Shikamru...!" menghambur ke pelukan Shikamaru "dokter, aku harus memanggil dokter..!" ucap Temari gelagapan dan bermaksud pergi, tapi lagi-lagi tangan nya di tahan oleh Shikamaru

"tidak perlu Temari, aku sudah sadar sepenuh nya..!" terduduk di ranjang dan melepaskan selang impusan yang tertancap di lengan nya

"apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru, kau baru sadar dan perlu mendapatkan penanganan medis..!" mata Temari terbelalak melihat selang impusan Shikamaru yang sudah tidak menancap lagi

"KEJUTAN..!" terdengar suara mengagetkan dari arah pintu,

Temari menengok dan mendapati begitu banyak teman-teman nya berada di kamar inap Shikamaru, "ada apa ini sebenar nya..?" tanya Temari meminta kepastian

"mana kecupan ulangtahun untuk ku..?" tutur Shikamaru menyeringai

"ha,,ha,, nee-chan sepertinya kebingungan..!" tutur kankuro "jelaskan semuanya Shikamaru, apa kamu mau buat Nee-chan ku mati penasaran..?" kekeh nya

"apa yang perlu di jelaskan, sebenar nya ada apa ini..?" tanya Temari yang semakin bingung

"sebenarnya," menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal "sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sejak seminggu yang lalu..!"

"APA..?" pekik nya tak percaya "kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan nya pada ku..? jadi selama seminggu ini kau pura-pura koma di hadapan ku..?"

"ha,,ha,, itu karena kau terus menangis di hadapan nya..!" ejek seseorang yang bersuara cempreng

"diam lah kau Naruto..!" BBLLEETTAAKK jitakan mulus nan indah melayang di kepala Naruto

"bukan seperti itu bodoh..!" gumang Gaara

"jadi..?" menunduk dan mencengkram sprei "selama ini..?"

"T-Temari, aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin melihat seberapa besar rasa cinta mu pada ku..!" ucap Shikamaru ketakutan sambil meneguk ludah nya

"Shikamaru...?" aura-aura gelap mulai mengelilingi Shikamaru

"hey kalian..! ayo bantu aku menjelaskan nya," rengek Shikamaru pada teman-teman nya "Gaara, kankuro, bukan kah ini ide kalian..?" menatap melas pada Gaara dan Kankuro

Gleepp

Memeluk erat tubuh Shikamaru

"Temari..?" gumang Shikamaru, tangan nya membalas pelukan Temari, telinga nya menangkap isakan kecil dari bibir wanita nya

Tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut pirang Temari "menangislah..!" gumang Shikamaru

"jahat..! jahat..!" megeratkan pelukan nya "kamu yang ulang tahun kenapa aku yang di kerjai..?" tutur Temari

"maaf, Temari, aku tidak bermaksud-.."

"terimakasih," bisik Temari memotong pekataan Shikamaru "terimakasih karena sudah sadar, terimakasih karena kau tidak mati..!"

"aku tidak akan mati, aku tidak mau meninggalkan seseorang yang aku cintai sendirian di dunia ini,,!" balas Shikamaru

"jadi...?"

"jadi..? apa..?"

"kau sudah sepenuh nya sehat kan..?"

"ya, begitulah..!" balas Shikamaru

BLEETTAAAKKKKK

"aw..! apa yang kau lakukan Temari...?" memegang kepalanya yang sudah benjol

"itu karena kau telah mengerjaiku..!" tutur Temari menggembungkan pipi nya

Cup,

Mencium singkat bibir Shikamaru "dan ini, untuk kecupan ulangtahun mu, selamat ulangtahun Shikamaru-kun..!" tersenyum manis dan kembali memeluk Shikamaru

"berhubung ini hari ulangtahun ku, apa aku boleh meminta lebih..?" bisik Shikamaru, dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah cubitan di perut nya

"Ehem, seperti nya keberadaan kita tidak di butuhkaan di sini..?" sindir Naruto

"benar..!" timpal Sakura,

"sebaiknya kita pergi saja..!" balas Kiba

"i-iya, lebih baik kita pergi..!" tutur Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian ke sini..? pergi saja sana..!" usir Shikamaru

"ya,,ya..ya..! aku tau kau mau menikmati kado ulangtahun mu itu kan..?" grutu Naruto "ayo Hinata, kita pulang" menggandeng tangan Hinata

"cih, medokusai..!" grutu Shikamaru "apa yang kalian lihat..? kalian juga harus pergi..!" menatap Gaara dan Kankuro yang sedang memperhatikan nya

"hey, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Temari-nee..?" sentak Gaara

"hey, apa aku tidak boleh berduaan dengan kekasihku, walaupun di hari ulangtahunku..?" balasnya menatap duo brother complec

"TIDAK..!" balas Gaara dan Kankuro bersamaan, lalu menarik tubuh Temari dari pelukan Shikamaru

"bahkan di hari ulangtahun ku kalian tetap over brother complek..?" Gumang Shikamaru

Temari menahan tawa nya karena tingkah ketiga pria yang paling di sayangi nya,

"dasar mesum..!" umpat Kankuro

"over protec.." balas Shikamaru

"sudah-sudah,, kalian ini, apa tidak bisa apa akur sedikit..!" melepaskan pegangan tangan Gaara dan Kankuro

"Shikamaru sayang, kamukan lagi sakit, jadi lebih baik istirahat dlu, walaupun ini hari ulang tahun mu..!" tutur nya manja dan membuat Gaara dan Kankuro ingin muntah

"tapi Temari..!"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini hukuman nya karena kamu telah mengerjaiku..!" bisik nya dan berlalu pergi "Gaara, Kankuro ayo kita pulang..!" ajak nya

"ini hukuman mu,, ha,,ha,, " ejek Kankuro

"hey, aku kan sedang sakit, kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku sendirian..? " teriak Shikamaru, tapi tak di jawab apa pun karena kini mereka telah pergi,

"hari ulang tahun yang sangat mengenaskan..!" gumang Shikamaru dan kembali berbaring di ranjang nya,

Perlahan matanya mulai menutup, tapi seketika kelopak mata nya terbuka kembali saat di rasakan bibir nya menyentuh benda yang kenyal dan lembut, sebuah bibir mungil yang tiba-tiba melumat nya

"Temari..?" gumang Shikamaru

"selamat ulangtahun..!" gumang nya di telinga Shikamaru

"di mana Gara dan kankuro..?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ssuutt... mereka sudah pulang..!" ucap nya lembut

Shikamaru menyeringai dan kembali melumat habis bibir Temari, mencium nya dengan cinta dan nafsu yang tinggi..

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Kkyyyaaaa...? apa ini..?

Ha,,ha,, (tertawa nista) no coment *tutup mulut*

Tadi nya mau bikin genre angst tapi kenapa jadi nya geje gini..?

FF ini pesenan ponakan ku yang meminta di buatkan fanfic bergenre hurt/angst

Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa membuat nya, T,T aku tidak tega membuat fanfic Shikatema yang sedih,, aku hanya bisa membuat yang gaje,, wkwkwk,, maaf ya,, tante mu yang cantik ini haya bisa membuat yang seperti ini,,

.

.

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU..! my lovely,, hany buny sweety,, aku yakin kamu pasti hidup,,]

.

.

Reader : author payah..!

Autor : biarin wekk..! *julurin lidah* :p

Reader :author gila..!

Author : memang gila dari dulu,, wkwkwk :v

Reader : (ambil linggis,kayu,tongkat) ayo gebukin author nya

Author : kaburrrr...

Wkwkwk (aku gila) #abaykan.

.

.

jangan lupa,,** REVIEW,, REVIEW,,**

**REVIEW,,**


End file.
